1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to portable animal utensils, specifically to a wide mouth canteen which combines dish and water jug into one item.
2. Description of Prior Art
Animals, especially pet animals, often accompany their owners while traveling, going to the beach, shopping, camping, jogging, back packing, hiking, or enjoying other sports.
Water and or nourishment must be brought along on these outings in order to insure the health and comfort of the animals. A spill resistant container which is easy to carry and simple to use is necessary to fulfill the requirements of the animals.
Several attempts were made to provide a spill resistant pet dish for use while traveling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,056 (1984) to MacLeod disclosed a device which loses its spill resistant qualities when in any position but upright. It has no carry straps.
Carrying this device in an upright position along a trail with no carry straps would be bulky, awkward, and preposterous.
Trying to carry this device filled with water from home to car without spilling would be difficult. It would require at least one free hand, and therefore may require that additional trips from home to car be made.
Another attempt to create a travel pet bowl was made by Hendecke (1988). This bowl, however, requires setting up of the device before use: remove device from pouch, unfold it into an upright position, remove the plug from the valve, insert air, and finally pour water into the dish. After use, the plug must be removed, the device deflated, folded, and stored in a pouch. The material used to make the bowl is flexible and therefore may be subject to puncture. This device requires that the user bring along a second container from which to pour water into the device.
Another attempt to create a travel animal utensil was made by Arnold in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,693 (1990). This canteen is also a dog cooling bed. This bed is used infrequently by most pet owners--most of the time only the canteen is needed. Water is needed by an animal all year round, whereas pets only need to be cooled in the hot summer months. Thus, extra equipment must be hauled around by a pet owner.
Also, if this device is a pet bed as well, the size may be larger than that needed if the device serves as a canteen only.
Arnold's device must be dismantled to get to the base which serves as a pet drinking dish. After the pet finishes drinking, the device must be reassembled.